new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Harusame Hyuga
'''First Name:'''Edit Harusame '''Last Name: '''Edit Hyuga '''IMVU Username:'''Edit Harusame '''Nickname(s):'''Edit Super Kami Haru '''DOB: '''Edit December 12 '''Age:'''Edit 10 '''Affiliation: '''Edit Baragakure '''Shinobi Rank:'''Edit Genin '''Occupation: '''Edit Ninja '''Personality & Behavior:'''Edit On the surface, she is nothing but respectful and polite. Inside, she has a hatred for the world and most people in it. It pulls her actions towards a darker side of things but she does her best to keep those hidden. That doesn't stop her from being perverted though. Her eyes, when active, are most of the time focused on nudity more often than not. '''Appearance:'''Edit Typically wears all black with the majority of her skin covered. Typically that's in the form of a long dress. Her sandals are mostly just straps that hold the sole to her feet. Her hair has been dyed to a light lavender while her eyes are solid white with almost no pupils. '''Chakra Nature:'''Edit Yin Release '''Chakra Color: '''Edit Lavender '''Jutsu List:'''Edit '''Academy Jutsu:''' Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Gentle Fist - Rank D Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven - Rank C '''Weapons Inventory:'''Edit Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 40''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 2''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20):''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Databook:'''Edit '''Allies:'''Edit Harusame: "Me, myself, and I." '''Enemies: '''Edit Harusame: "The world." '''Background:'''Edit Harusame Hyuga; direct descendant of the Hyuga Main Family with some of the purest blood within the clan. Her great grandfather was the eldest of two sons whom were sons of the head of the main house but he picked the second son over his first because he seen his first son as weak. That riled the first son up, making him believe that he was turning the Hyuga soft. The Hyuga main family was supposed to be the family of the purest blood and able to be directly able to trace their lineage back all the way. This was an act of heresy in his opinion and he thought that they were trying to turn the Hyuga clan into their cousin clans whom were complete failures. They were always at war with blood so outbred that it was hard to even tell they were gifted with any unique bloodline trait. The Hyuga were supposed to be simple guardians and overwatchers of the planet rather than combatants. The first son was so upset, he left the Hyuga clan along with precious secrets and documents that were precious to the clan along with a disdain for these "new" Hyuga but did take a few Hyuga who agreed with his opinion. His children were born in the Land of Woods after he left and settled down. As his children were having kids themselves, a new village began to form near them and with all they learned from their father, villages to them were bad and something they didn't want to be apart of. Their child, on the other hand, had learned about all that happened along with the history of the Hyuga clan and wanted to take part in the Academy. She was a prodigy, even among the Hyuga with her Taijutsu and Intelligance. Despite her parents' warning, she went to the academy. She regretted it soon though, seeing as how she was forced to stay in the academy until she was of proper age. She felt like her intelligence was being stifled by the school system and she just ended up relearning so much that she already knew. When she finally did graduate, it caused her to form a hatred for the world itself. Luckily, she didn't lose her want to learn nor try and obtain an immortal body so she could destroy not only her family, but their cousins as well. '''Roleplay Library:'''Edit '''Approval:'''Edit